


Embrace

by MacBeth13



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth13/pseuds/MacBeth13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rogue was thinking about now was to imagine those big strong arms wrapping her in an embrace, her cheek pressed against his muscular chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.  
> Sort of movieverse but kinda not. :P

Quiet moments around the mansion always struck Rogue as an odd thing. In a building full of kids, each with their own special gift, the mansion-turned-school was always bustling, always a little chaotic and noisy. On another strange facet to Rogue’s unusual life at Xavier’s school there were the missions with the X-men. But not tonight. Tonight was quiet. All the students were in bed, there were no missions to run. They had already got in their training earlier in the Danger Room so that wasn’t a pressing matter either. The faculty were relaxing in the living room. Charles and Hank were playing a game of chess near the window. Kurt and Storm were on the loveseat, deep in a conversation about religion and belief systems. Bobby and Kitty were snuggled up together on one side of the couch Scott and Jean were on the opposite end of the couch, cuddling as well. The couch cuddlers were all watching television. Piotr and Jubilee had both gone off to play video games. Rogue was curled up in one of the chairs. She was trying to pay attention to the television but was failing miserably. The reason behind that failure was because a few moments ago Logan had stepped into the doorway of the room and took up station leaning against the doorjamb. 

Rogue could feel his presence in the room like a person just in from a cold rain could feel the heat from a radiator. She was drawn to him. She couldn’t help peeking at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. She saw his broad shoulders and his strong arms which were crossed in front of his muscular chest. Her thoughts were often lustful when looking at Logan, all any woman attracted to the opposite sex had to do was look at him in a pair of blue jeans, a white tee, his belt and buckle and his boots; one look at that and a Pavlovian response of drool and/or other fluids would occur. But that wasn’t what she thought about all the time, not what she thought about now.

What Rogue was thinking about now was to imagine those big strong arms wrapping her in an embrace, her cheek pressed against his muscular chest. She wanted to know what it would be like to be held tenderly by him. Not like those rare times when she had a weak moment and cried, no, she wanted the embrace just because it felt good. To have his arm draped around her like Bobby had his arm around Kitty. Funny, Bobby was never brave to really do that with her. She couldn’t blame the others for being afraid. Logan never really shared that fear, but he never thought of Rogue the way she thought of him. What would it be like to feel the warmth of Logan’s body pressed up against hers as they sat together and cuddled? Would she feel safe? What was it like to feel that kind of thing and have it last longer than a few brief moments like a hug did? 

Rogue looked back over to him, looked him over again from his hair to his bedroom eyes and strong jaw and shoulders, down his chest, torso and legs, down to his boots then she looked back to the television again and sighed. Dream on Rogue, she thought, never gonna happen. 

Rogue tried desperately to try and focus on the television but the sitcom that was playing just didn’t interest her. So hard was she trying to focus she almost didn’t notice his quiet approach.

“What is it, kid?” Logan whispered low and gruffly as he squatted down beside her chair.

“‘S’nothing,” she whispered back and shrugged her shoulders. She could feel his gaze studying her carefully. She looked anywhere but at him: the television, the chess players, the couch-cuddlers. The couch-cuddlers made her involuntarily sigh again, she couldn’t help it and she was afraid that one small sigh betrayed her.

“Uh huh,” Logan finally muttered then stood up again, hesitated then sat on the arm of her chair. 

Rogue could feel her ears and face heat up, the blood rushing in a fervent blush caused by his proximity. After a few moments his arm came down to drape across her shoulders. The contact felt oh so good but also made her nervous. What if there was some skin open to cause him harm?

“Relax, kid,” he whispered close to her ear. “Just enjoy the moment, don’t think of anything else.”

She looked up at him and he gave her a slanted grin. She smiled back and watched his lopsided grin reach his eyes. She was going to take his advice and just enjoy this moment, this gift he was giving her. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed with contentment when he whispered her name…Marie.


End file.
